


How much?

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas Special, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, after-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “You were almost glaring.” he murmured, bumping his nose with his, “You almost killed me with your eyes.”“Lucky you I didn’t.”





	How much?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> I needed to write something and I don't have my laptop here, so I started writing this~
> 
> It's an after-shot of this year Christmas Special <3

He knew it was a way to annoy him, but hearing him say it with so much honesty, so terribly sincere, made his chest tighten with the mere thought.

“What are you thinking?”

GuanShan blinked at his expression, still staring at him, starting to feel self-conscious of their position. 

“What?” he blurted out, seeing him smile briefly, “Nothing.”

“You were staring at me,” he pointed out, leaning more into his space and his eyes drifting to his lips for a second, “You don’t do that when I’m about to kiss you.”

He blinked again, fighting the urge to glance He Tian’s mouth at the feeling of soft breath against his.

“Were you about to kiss me, asshole?” he asked with no heat behind at all, his voice now a low whisper.

He Tian huffed, closing in a bit more.

“You were almost glaring.” he murmured, bumping his nose with his, “You almost killed me with your eyes.”

“Lucky you I didn’t.”

He felt more than saw his lips curl up, closing his eyes at the slight touch against his mouth and sighing through his nose.

“GuanShan…”

He hummed in response, feeling another soft kiss in the corner of his lips and then in his cupid’s bow, the sweet brush urging him to squirm and lean more into his mouth, hearing and feeling him laugh short and breathlessly before kissing him back.

Tian’s hands found place in his hip and lower back, pulling him and hugging him carefully, and GuanShan has to get away for a second, suddenly aware of the cold fingers creeping down his shirt and over his bare skin.

“Hey,” he tries resisting the shiver going up his spine and He Tian just hummed, his lips still occupied in the side of his neck and in his jaw, “Hey, you idiot.”

Tian huffed, almost like a laugh, but splayed his palm over his waist, caressing slowly and tenderly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re cold,” Mo GuanShan commented, flinching at the freezing touch and at the same time blazing up his temperature, “Get off me.”

“I’m trying.”

He wrinkled his nose, pushing him off a few inches.

“You pervert,” he hissed squirming in his hold but with no intention of breaking off his hug.

He Tian laughed out loud at the ceiling, at what Mo GuanShan grumbled.

“What’s wrong with you?”

His laughs stopped slowly, only his breath huffing above them, and then he looked down at him, his eyes half open and his mouth still gasping softly.

“Shan…”

He tried to swallow the knot of anticipation in his throat, tightening his chest in heat and twists, and tried to look displeased, even when his mouth was attempting to mirror Tian’s smile.

“What?”

He Tian blinked, his face tilting to a side and then leaning into his space, not leaving him time to prepare for the deep and slow kiss, opening his mouth at the soft brush of tongue and letting it in with a long sigh, almost a moan.

“Tian…”

He shushed him, kissing him breathless, and he had to grip his shirt, clawing at his back, his ears ringing and his lungs screaming for air.

They suddenly were moving against each other, trying to gain more than give, and Mo GuanShan found himself against Tian’s mattress, losing his head over the kisses left all over his neck and lips.

“Tian,” he repeated, feeling him growl under his ear and going back to kiss him in the mouth, “You’re- What- Wait, the lube-”

“Marry me.”

He froze, his hand halfway to reach for the drawer beside the bed, and He Tian stilled, too, a huff coming out of his mouth and against Mo’s damp skin.

“W-what-”

“I love you,” he said, triggering his heart a second time, even though he wasn’t recovered from the first, “I love you and I want to marry you.”

He felt small. Too vulnerable. But the tremble in Tian’s hold pushed that horrible sensation aside to think about Tian’s feelings.

“What…?” he whispered, almost fearful, and he heard him scoff.

He Tian broke away from the position for a bit, looking down at him, his eyes, always fierce and full of intensity, were soft and fragile. Mo GuanShan had seen them like that before: the first night they spent together, and the first morning the woke up in each other’s arms, and the first night they spent together and didn’t involved both of them groaning and moaning into kisses and caresses.

He wasn’t scared of that look, he just was uncomfortable with the fact that he looked at him exactly the same.

But then, right in that moment, with He Tian over his body, putting out there something so important and controversial that could and would change their lives and relationship for ever. Saying things for the first time that didn’t sound mocking or teasing, saying things for the first time and actually meaning them. And it wasn’t like Mo didn’t believed him all those other times, but he didn’t really thought so serious about it.

And now, actually hearing them with no intention to annoy him, made him realize too many things at once. Like the little glance He Tian always fixed him with when they were eating. Like the soft touches that lingered in his body when He Tian woke up before him and spent those minutes worshiping him silently. Like the quiet sigh he let out every time he saw GuanShan smile, even if briefly or mockingly, even if crooked or drunken.  
Every single one of those details, every single one of those unspoken words that the other understood easily, every single one of those breaths, stares and touches.

Everything.

“I…”

He Tian looked into his eyes, not wavering, not letting him rest, and his own words halted, making him bit his lower lip.

“How much?” he ended up murmuring, He Tian looking confused for the second he paused, “How much did you spend on the ring?”

Tian huffed, resisting to laugh.

“I…” he started, his smile hesitant, “Is that a yes?”

“I’m asking how much you spent on the ring, you asshole,” Mo scoffed, “If I’m going to have to deal with you for a lifetime, you should propose with something worth it.”

He laughed, breathless and trembling, his nervousness breaking and leaving him with slumped shoulders and softness in his eyes.

“It is,” he answered, his smile tilting and crooking, “I’ll give you the most expensive and beautiful ring that has ever existed.”

He tried to bit off his sudden smile, curving against his will.

“Well,” GuanShan murmured, his eyes not hiding the shine of happiness lighting up his insides, "I do, then.”


End file.
